1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to retention devices, and in particular to a retention device for expansion card shields.
2. Description of Related Art
With continued development of computers, a wide variety of optional extra devices are available for adding to a computer to increase its performance and functions. Expansion cards are the most common add-on devices used to enhance computers. Almost all computers use a variety of expansion cards such as network cards, sound cards, and SCSI cards. Consequently, a typical chassis is configured to have a number of expansion slots that allow users to install optional expansion cards.
Conventionally, one end of an expansion card is mounted in an expansion card slot on a motherboard, a shield connected with another end of the expansion card is secured to a chassis by bolts. Each expansion card shield needs one bolt. Fastening or unfastening the bolts is unduly time-consuming and laborious, retarding the efficiency of installation and/or removal of the expansion cards. This problem is multiplied in mass production facilities, and results in increased costs.
What is needed, therefore, is a retention device for readily mounting expansion card shields.